Yumiko Tatsukawa/Relationships
These are the relationships of Yumiko Tatsukawa. Please do not edit this without Gamesee's permission. Family Relations [[Ren Tatsukawa|''Ren Tatsukawa]] - Yumiko's twin brother. The two are 'extremely 'close, to the point where some think that they are in a relationship and not siblings. The two have never argued and are almost always near each other. In addition, Ren tends to depend on Yumiko while Yumiko will rek assault anyone who tries to harm him in any way. However, some think that Yumiko takes away any independence and even personality that Ren has, while others think that Ren is a suck-up who needs to grow a pair. This causes conflict at school and even in the town, especially when they are alone. It even causes Yumiko to worry about Ren's future without her since she knows that eventually they will live their own lives apart. Regardless, the two haven't changed their relationship and there are no signs in it changing anytime soon. 'Kazuya Tatsukawa '''- Yumiko's dad. The two are on shaky terms as of now, mainly due to Yumiko being tired of how controlling her dad is. Kazuya severely disapproves of Yumiko being in a gang, let alone leading it, mainly because he doesn't want her to associate with some "middle school punks" and would rather associate with more proper people (the Yakuza.) Yumiko refuses to disband her gang however, no matter what he says. Lucy Tatsukawa - ''Yumiko's mom. Yumiko despises her, mainly because she still treats Ren like a girl rather than a boy. Yumiko also dislikes how controlling she is too, and how she tends to act like a weeaboo at times (mainly with calling her daughter a "kawaii tsundere" and her son a "sugoi trap.") Lucy still tries (and succeeds) to control Yumiko's life however, shown by how she forces her to have pigtails. In the end, Lucy still cares about her daughter while the same can't be said about Yumiko. Friendly Relations ''Yumiko's Gang ''- A group of girls and a couple boys who are a part of Yumiko's gang. They can be seen together skipping classes, after school, before school, and during lunch. They tend to rough other students that they dislike up (such as Tsubasa), deal drugs and alcohol in abandoned buildings to students, young adults, and minor yakuza members, fight other gangs, make graffiti art, ect. Yumiko is not afraid to burn or even beat up her members if they don't follow her rules aside from her brother and perhaps Etsuko. However, she does show some care for them since she buys them presents on certain holidays, she harms anyone that harms them, she takes the blame for them more often, ect. [[Etsuko Kohriyama|''Etsuko Kohriyama]]'' ''- Yumiko's best *ss friend. They met as pre-teens when Yumiko snuck out of her house and Etsuko just happened to be hunting food for her family. Etsuko offered to walk with her, which Yumiko grudgingly accepted. They then walked the woods, Etsuko talking to Yumiko and asking her questions about her life. Yumiko wouldn't admit it, but Etsuko amused her and made her feel loved for once. Etsuko tends to enjoy teasing and joking around with Yumiko, which she tolerates to an extent. They also enjoy sparring, jogging, and even dancing together when less people are with them. Etsuko is one of the few people who Yumiko could consider a good friend, probably even a best friend, and Etsuko was even once Yumiko's crush. This went away when she started dating, but some think that if Etsuko asked Yumiko out that she would still accept the offer. [[Wakako Katsumi|''Wakako Katsumi]] - Yumiko's friendly competitor. The two are both in the Martial Arts Club, and generally get along since they have similar personalities. The two generally have the same physical strength, so neither win or lose. Although, Yumiko doesn't appreciate Wakako calling Ren "shisu-kon" (aka "sister complex") at times. 'Michiru Kitsushima '''- WIP Negative Relations [[Tsubasa Yoshitaka|''Tsubasa Yoshitaka]]' '''- A boy Yumiko dislikes. She hates ''his flirty nature, and often acts violent when flirted with. It doesn't help that he is friends with Satoru. Neutral Relations 'Gaia Monte '''- Etsuko's girlfriend. At first Yumiko was jealous of Gaia, since at the time she had a crush on Etsuko and Gaia took a lot of Etsuko's attention. Yumiko did nothing however since she didn't want Etsuko mad at her and since Gaia technically did nothing wrong. Now the relationship is neutral, although Yumiko is known to glare at Gaia while Gaia is terrified of Yumiko. Romantic Relations [[Satoru Tsukiko|''Satoru Tsukiko]]' '''- Yumiko's crush. Although sometimes Yumiko finds his sarcasm funny, she won't admit it since the times she doesn't like it it is directed at her. Yumiko often bickers with Satoru, and even gives more "tsundere" reactions with him compared to others. Satoru on the other hand finds Yumiko's reactions "hilarious" and "cute," to her displeasure. Secretly however, Yumiko has a crush on Satoru and wants to pursue a romantic relationship with him. Although, she thinks that confessing would be bad for him since she is a delinquent and criminal while he is more respected among. Category:Relationships